The Awake Wiggles
The Awake Wiggles are the 3 Wiggles that shout "Wake up Jeff!". They used to be Murray, Greg and Anthony, but now it is Emma, Simon and Anthony that shout "Wake up Lachy!". Their skivvy colors are the primary colors, red, yellow, and blue. They never fall asleep like Jeff or Lachy. Extras *Other Trios *The Awake Wiggly Group *The Awake Wiggly Humans Gallery TheAwakeWiggles.jpg|The Awake Wiggles busking TheAwakeWigglesatMacquarieUniversity.jpg|The Awake Wiggles at Macquarie University TheAwakeWigglesCallingJeff.jpg|The Awake Wiggles calling Jeff to record their first album TheAwakeWigglesRecordingTheirFirstAlbum.jpg|The Awake Wiggles recording their first album TheFourAwakeWiggles.jpg|The Original Awake Wiggles in "Get Ready to Wiggle" music video TheAwakeWigglesatCrowleHome.jpg|The Awake Wiggles at Crowle Home TheAwakeWigglesandJohnField.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and John Field TheAwakeWigglesandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Dorothy the Dinosaur TheAwakeWigglesatDarlingHarbour.jpg|The Awake Wiggles at Darling Harbour TheAwakeWigglesin1992.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in 1992 TheAwakeWigglesinABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "ABC For Kids Live in Concert" TheAwakeWigglesinWiggleTime.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Wiggle Time" TheAwakeWigglesSleeping.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Jeff in opposite activenesses. TheAwakeWigglesin1993.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in 1993 TheAwakeWigglesatStGeorgeCampus.jpg|The Awake Wiggles at St George campus TheAwakeWigglesEatingIceCream.jpg|The Awake Wiggles eating ice cream TheAwakeWigglesinYummyYummy.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Yummy Yummy" TheAwakeWigglesinDorothy'sBirthdayParty(Episode).jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Dorothy's Birthday Party" pilot episode TheAwakeWigglesin1994.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in 1994 TheAwakeWigglesin1995.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in 1995 TheAwakeWigglesatScottsCollege.jpg|The Awake Wiggles at Scotts College TheAwakeWigglesandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Henry the Octopus TheAwakeWigglesinBigRedCar.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Big Red Car" TheAwakeWigglesandWagstheDog.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Wags the Dog TheAwakeWigglesandtheLandWigglyFriends.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and the Land Wiggle Friends TheAwakeWiggles,DorothyandWags.jpg|The Awake Wiggles, Dorothy and Wags TheAwakeWigglesandtheEarlyWigglyFriends.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and the Early Wiggle Friends TheAwakeWigglesandtheMaleWigglyFriends.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and the Male Wiggle Friends TheAwakeWiggles,DorothyandHenry.jpg|The Awake Wiggles, Dorothy and Henry TheAwakeWigglesandTheWigglyMascots.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and the Wiggly Mascots TheAwakeWigglesinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Big Red Car" end credits TheAwakeWigglesinBigRedCarEpilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Big Red Car" epilogue TheAwakeWigglesatSchool.jpg|The Awake Wiggles at school TheAwakeWigglesinUNICEFChristmasCommercial.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in UNICEF Christmas commercial TheAwakeWigglesatABC.jpg|The Awake Wiggles with Wiggles videos, CDs, and toys TheAwakeWigglesinBackstage.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in 1996 backstage clip TheAwakeWigglesinBigRedCarTour.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "The Wiggles Show" TheAwakeWigglesin1996.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in 1996 TheAwakeWigglesinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Wake Up Jeff!" TheAwakeWigglesPerformingtheMagicBox.jpg|The Awake Wiggles Performing the Magic Box trick TheAwakeWigglesonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|The Awake Wiggles on "Carols in the Domain" TheAwakeWigglesandtheAudience.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and the audience TheAwakeWigglesinWiggledance!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Wiggledance!" TheAwakeWigglesStaringatJeffSleeping.jpg|The Awake Wiggles staring at Jeff sleeping TheAwakeWigglesinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPrologue.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" TheAwakeWigglesatManlyBeach.jpg|The Awake Wiggles at Manly Beach TheAwakeWigglesatPoLeungKukOrphanage.jpg|The Awake Wiggles at Po Leung Kuk Orphanage, Asia TheAwakeWiggles,DorothyandMrs.Bingle.png|The Awake Wiggles, Dorothy and Mrs. Bingle in "The Wiggles Movie" TheAwakeWigglesinTheWigglesMovie.png|The Awake Wiggles in "The Wiggles Movie" TheAwakeWigglesintheBigRedCar.png|The Awake Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheAwakeWigglesatSandlot.png|The Awake Wiggles at Sandlot TheAwakeWigglesinWiggletown.png|The Awake Wiggles in Wiggletown TheAwakeWigglesatWigglehouse.jpg|The Awake Wiggles at Wigglehouse TheAwakeLittleWiggles.png|The Awake Little Wiggles TheAwakeWigglesDancing.jpg|The Awake Wiggles doing the Romp Bomp A Stomp TheAwakeWigglesinADayOutWithTheWiggles.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "A Day Out with the Wiggles" book TheAwakeWigglesInYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 TheAwakeWigglesinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Wiggle Time" 1998 TheAwakeWigglesinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "The Wiggles Big Show" TheAwakeWigglesinDorothy'sBucketandSpadeChase.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Dorothy's Bucket and Spade Chase" TheAwakeWigglesinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "The Tennis Ball Chase" TheAwakeWigglesinMurray'sShirt.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Murray's Shirt" TheAwakeWigglesinJeff'sKeyboardChase.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Jeff's Keyboard Chase" TheAwakeWigglesinThePinkTowelChase.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "The Pink Towel Chase" TheAwakeWigglesinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Jeff the Mechanic" JeffTheMechanic18.jpg|The Awake Wiggles with paint on their faces TheAwakeWigglesinZardoZap.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Zardo Zap (episode)" TheAwakeWigglesinTheParty.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "The Party" TheAwakeWigglesinWiggleOpera.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in 'Wiggle Opera" TheAwakeWigglesinMusclemanMurray.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Muscleman Murray" TheAwakeWigglesinSpookedWiggles.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Spooked Wiggles" TheAwakeWigglesinFunnyGreg.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Funny Greg" TheAwakeWigglesinNewZealand.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in New Zealand TheAwakeWigglesandSpearhead.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Spearhead TheAwakeWigglesandDarylSomers.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Daryl Somers TheAwakeWigglesonHeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|The Awake Wiggles on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" TheAwakeWigglesinWigglyGarage.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in the Wiggly Garage TheAwakeWigglesinTootToot!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Toot Toot!" TheAwakeWigglesRollingDowntheHill.jpg|The Awake Wiggles rolling down the hill TheAwakeWigglesatAustralia'sWonderland.jpg|The Awake Wiggles at Australia's Wonderland TheAwakeWigglesandSamMoran.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Sam Moran TheAwakeWigglesChasingtheBigRedCar.jpg|The Awake Wiggles on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" chasing the Big red Car TheAwakeWigglesinDisneyChannelHats.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in Disney Channel hats TheAwakeWigglesinDisneyland.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in Disneyland TheAwakeWigglesinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" TheAwakeWigglesatSleepingBeautyCastle.jpg|The Awake Wiggles at Sleeping Beauty Castle TheAwakeWigglesinMickey'sToontown.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in Mickey's Toontown TheAwakeWigglesinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" epilogue TheAwakeWigglesandFloraDoor.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Flora Door TheAwakeWigglesinTVSeries2.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Wiggles World" TV Series TheAwakeWigglesinTVSeries2Epilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in TV Series 2 epilogue TheAwakeWigglesinWiggleFood.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Wiggle Food" TheAwakeWigglesatWagsWorld.jpg|The Awake Wiggles at Wags World TheAwakeWigglesinCountingandNumbers.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Counting and Numbers" TheAwakeWigglesinDancing.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Dancing" TheAwakeCavemenWiggles.jpg|The Awake Cavemen Wiggles TheAwakeWigglesinDressingUp.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Dressing Up" TheAwakeWigglesinAtPlay.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "At Play" TheAwakeWigglesinSafety.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Safety" TheAwakeWigglesinStorytelling.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Storytelling" TheAwakeWigglesinFriends.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Friends" TheAwakeCavemenWigglesWakingCavemanJeffUp.jpg|The Awake Cavemen Wiggles waking Caveman Jeff up TheAwakeWigglesinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Music and Musical Instruments" TheAwakePuppetWiggles.jpg|The Awake Puppet Wiggles TheAwakeWigglePuppetsandPuppetDorothy.jpg|The Awake Wiggle Puppets and Puppet Dorothy TheAwakeWigglesinTootToot!-1999.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Toot Toot! (re-release)" TheAwakeWigglesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "The Wiggly Big Show" TheAwakeWigglesinHistory.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "History" TheAwakeWigglesinFamily.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Family" TheAwakeWigglesinMovement.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Movement" TheAwakeWigglesinMovementEpilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Movement" (epilogue) TheAwakeWigglesinNutrition.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Nutrition" TheAwakeWigglesinDirections.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Directions" TheAwakeWigglesinLostStreet.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in Lost Street TheAwakeWigglesinWindyStreet.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in Windy Street TheAwakeWigglesinManners.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Manners" TheAwakeWigglesinTravel.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Travel" TheAwakeWigglesandDorothyWakingJeffUp.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Dorothy waking Jeff up TheAwakeCavemenWigglesandCavedogWags.jpg|The Awake Cavemen Wiggles and Cavedog Wags TheAwakeWigglesinPlay.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Play" TheAwakeWigglesinTheBody.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "The Body" TheAwakeWigglesWakingUp.jpg|The Awake Wiggles waking up TheAwakeWigglesinCommunication.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Communication" TheAwakeWigglesandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Professor Singalottasonga TheAwakeWigglesinWork.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Work" TheAwakeWigglesinImagination.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Imagination" TheAwakeWigglesinCowsandDucks.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Cows and Ducks" TheAwakeWigglesinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" TheAwakeWigglesinDorothy'sGarden.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in Dorothy's garden TheAwakeWigglesonThisIsYourLife.jpg|The Awake Wiggles on "This Is Your Life" TheAwakeWigglesinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Yule Be Wiggling" TheAwakeWigglesinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" TheAwakeWigglesinCGI.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in CGI TheAwakeWigglesonGroundForce.jpg|The Awake Wiggles on Ground Force TheAwakeWigglesonMacy'sThanksgivingDayParade.jpg|The Awake Wiggles on Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade TheAwakeWigglesinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Wiggly Party" concert TheAwakeWigglesonSteveIrwin'sCrocodileDiaries.jpg|The Awake Wiggles on "Steve Irwin's Crocodile Diaries" TheAwakeWigglesinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Wiggly Safari: Behind the Scenes" TheAwakeWigglesinWigglySafari.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Wiggly Safari" TheAwakeWigglesinPlayhouseDisneyMusicVideo.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Playhouse Disney" music video TheAwakeWigglesonGoodMorningAustralia.jpg|The Awake Wiggles on "Good Morning Australia" TheAwakeWigglesonBigBrother.jpg|The Awake Wiggles on "Big Brother" TheAwakeWigglesin2002.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in 2002 TheAwakeWigglesBobbleheads.jpg|The Awake Wiggles as bobbleheads TheAwakeWigglesonYesDear-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Awake Wiggles on "Yes Dear: Behind the Scenes" TheAwakeWigglesonYesDear.jpg|The Awake Wiggles on "Yes Dear" TheAwakeWigglesinTVSeries3.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series TheAwakeWigglesinTheDancingFlowers.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "The Dancing Flowers" TheAwakeWigglesinWiggleBay.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Wiggle Bay" TheAwakeWigglesinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Space Dancing" TheAwakeWigglesinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Space Dancing" (CGI) TheAwakeWigglesInMidAir.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in mid-air TheAwakeWigglesinSpaceship.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in spaceship TheAwakeWigglesatPlanetRockStar.jpg|The Awake Wiggles at Planet Rock Star TheAwakeWigglesandOldTeenyWeenieLady.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and old Teeny Weenie lady TheAwakeWigglesinTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in Teeny Weeny Land TheAwakeWigglesandtheGloomies.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and the Gloomies TheAwakeWigglesSleepinginSpaceDancing.jpg|The Awake Wiggles sleeping in "Space Dancing" TheAwakeWigglesinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" TheAwakeWigglesinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!DeletedScene.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" deleted scene TheAwakeWigglesonRoveLive.jpg|The Awake Wiggles on "Rove Live" TheAwakeWigglesPlushToys.jpg|The Awake Wiggles plush toys TheAwakeWigglesandJerrySeinfeld.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Jerry Seinfeld TheAwakeWigglesinJapan.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in Japan TheAwakeWigglesinTheWiggles'AsiaTour.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in The Wiggles' Asia Tour TheAwakeWigglesonTheWayneBradyShow.jpg|The Awake Wiggles on "The Wayne Brady Show" TheAwakeWigglesinTopoftheTots.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Top of the Tots" TheAwakeWigglesinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Cold Spaghetti Western" TheAwakeWigglesonSunrise.jpg|The Awake Wiggles on Sunrise TheAwakeWigglesatToysRUs.jpg|The Awake Wiggles at Toys R Us TheAwakeWigglesinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Santa's Rockin'!" TheAwakeWigglesatOutstandingAchievementAwards.jpg|The Awake Wiggles at Outstanding Achievement Awards TheAwakeWigglesinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Live Hot Potatoes!" TheAwakeWigglesandtheWigglyOrchestra.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and the Wiggly Orchestra TheAwakeWigglesinTVSeries4.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series TheAwakeWigglesinDorothy'sBallet.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Dorothy's Ballet" TheAwakeWigglesinCanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2004.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) 2004 version TheAwakeWigglesin2005.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in 2005 TheAwakeWigglesinSearchFortheFifthWiggle.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Search For the Fifth Wiggle" interview TheAwakeWigglesinFriendlyFeatherswordCrew.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Friendly Feathersword Crew" TheAwakeWigglesReading.jpg|The Awake Wiggles Reading TheAwakeWigglesinISwingMyBaton.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "I Swing My Baton" TheAwakeWigglesinAWigglyMystery.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "A Wiggly Mystery" TheAwakeWigglesinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in Wiggly Animation TheAwakeWigglesinWigglyFriends.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Wiggly Friends" TheAwakeWigglesinS.SFeathersword.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in 'S.S Feathersword" TheAwakeWigglesinTrainDance.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Train Dance" MurrayandhisMarvellousGuitar19.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in electronic storybook: "Murray and his Marvelous Guitar" TheAwakeWigglesinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Sailing Around the World" JeffandtheLumpyMattress3.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in electronic storybook: "Jeff and the Lumpy Mattress" TheAwakeWigglesatNASA.jpg|The Awake Wiggles at NASA TheAwakeWigglesinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Little Rock" concert TheAwakeWigglesonJimmyKimmelLive.jpg|The Awake Wiggles on "Jimmy Kimmel Live" TheAwakeWigglesinWiggledancing!USAPrologue.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Wiggledancing! USA" prologue TheAwakeWigglesinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Wiggledancing! USA" TheAwakeWigglesinWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Wiggledancing! USA" epilogue TheAwakeWigglesinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert Where'sJeff?-TVSeries5Prologue.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series 2 RutsoYeladim.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in Wiggly Animation singing "Rutso Yeladim" TheAwakeWigglesinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" AnthonyIsBlue2.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in electronic storybook: "Anthony is Blue" TheAwakeWigglesinSydney.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in Sydney TheAwakeWigglesinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" TheAwakeWigglesandCraigFerguson.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Craig Ferguson TheAwakeWigglesintheBigRedBoat.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in the Big Red Boat TheAwakeWigglesinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" TheAwakeMariachiWiggles.jpg|The Awake Mariachi Wiggles TheBigRedBoat2.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in electronic storybook: "The Big Red Boat" TheAwakeMariachiWigglesintheBigRedCar.jpg|The Awake Mariachi Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheAwakeWigglesinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Racing to the Rainbow" TheAwakeWigglesSleepinginRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Awake Wiggles sleeping in "Racing to the Rainbow" TheAwakeWigglesinAustralia.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in Australia TheAwakeWigglesonIsland.jpg|The Awake Wiggles on an island TheAwakeWigglesatAustraliaHouse,London.jpg|The Awake Wiggles at Australia House, London TheAwakeWigglesinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "The Wiggles' Dance! Tour" TheAwakeWigglesatWaltDisneyWorld.jpg|The Awake Wiggles at Walt Disney World TheAwakeWigglesandRussellCrowe.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Russell Crowe TheAwakeWigglesattheBurswoodEnterainmentComplex.jpg|The Awake Wiggles at the Burswood Entertainment Complex TheAwakeWigglesinWiggledancing!.png|The Awake Wiggles in "Wiggledancing!" TheAwakeWigglesinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Wiggledancing!" epilogue TheAwakeWigglesonSuperPopINTERVIEWS.jpg|The Awake Wiggles on "Super Pop INTERVIEWS" TheAwakeWigglesinGettingStrong!Prologue.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Getting Strong!" TheAwakeWigglesinGettingStrong!Epilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Getting Strong!" epilogue TheAwakeWigglesinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Language and Literacy" TheAwakeWigglgesinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles wearing alphabet letters TheAwakeWigglesatWigglesWorld.jpg|The Awake Wiggles at "Wiggles World" theme park TheAwakeWigglesinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Pop Go the Wiggles" TheAwakeWigglesinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in Hot Potato Studios TheAwakeWigglesinTVSeries6-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series: Behind the Scenes TheAwakeWigglesinMoveandGroove.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series TheAwakeWigglesinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" TheAwakeWigglesinManchesterApolloConcert.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in Manchester Apollo concert TheAwakeWigglesinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" TheAwakeWigglesandTroyCassar-Dally.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Troy Cassar-Daley TheAwakeWigglesandStevePace.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Steve Pace TheAwakeWigglesinBigBigShow!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Big Big Show" TheAwakeWigglesinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Big Big Show" end credits TheAwakeWigglesonHeartBreakfast.jpg|The Awake Wiggles on "Heart Breakfast" TheAwakeWigglesandKylieMinogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Kylie Minogue TheAwakeWigglesinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "The Wiggles Go Bananas!" TheAwakeWigglesonWigglyWaffle.jpg|The Awake Wiggles on "Wiggly Waffle" TheAwakeWigglesinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" TheAwakeWigglesinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Big Big Show in the Round" TheAwakeWigglesinLet'sEat!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Let's Eat" TheAwakeWigglesatDorothy'sHouse.jpg|The Awake Wiggles at Dorothy's house TheAwakeWigglesin2010.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Zoe and Gemma Visits the Wiggles" TheAwakeWigglesonCBSEarlyShow.jpg|The Awake Wiggles on "CBS Early Show" TheAwakeWigglesinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Australia Day" concert TheAwakeWigglesinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Ukulele Baby!" TheAwakeWigglesin2011.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Anthony's Wiggly Travels" TheAwakeWigglesinWiggleIntoHealth.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Wiggle Into Health" TheAwakeWigglesinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "The Wiggles' Big Birthday" TheAwakeWigglesandAlRoker.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Al Roker TheAwakeWigglesinUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Ukulele Baby!" concert TheAwakeWigglesandBradCarroll.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Brad Caroll as purple Wiggle TheAwakeWigglesinBigBirthdayAustraliaTourAdvert.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Big Birthday Australia Tour" advert TheAwakeWigglesinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "It's Always Christmas with You!" TheAwakeWigglesinIreland.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in Irleand TheAwakeWigglesinSt.Bartholomew'sChurch.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in St. Bartholomew's Church TheAwakeWigglesinPerth.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in Perth TheAwakeWigglesinLookBothWays-2011.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Look Both Ways" music video TheAwakeWigglesinWaltzingMatilda-AustraliaDay.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Waltzing Matilda" 2012 clip TheAwakeWigglesandSimonPryce.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Simon Pryce TheAwakeWiggles,DorothyandSimonPryce.jpg|The Awake Wiggles, Dorothy and Simon Pryce TheAwakeWigglesinSurferJeffOpeningSequence.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Surfer Jeff" opening sequence TheAwakeWigglesinSurferJeff.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Surfer Jeff" TheAwakeWigglesinSurferJeffEpilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Surfer Jeff" epilogue TheAwakeWigglesinCheck,See,TurnTheKey.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Check, See, Turn the Key" safety campaign TheAwakeWigglesatDreamworld.jpg|The Awake Wiggles at Dreamworld TheAwakeWigglesandEmmaWatkins.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Emma Watkins TheOriginalAwakeWigglesandRingotheRingmaster.jpg|The Original Wiggles and Ringo the Ringmaster TheAwakeWigglesinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Getting Strong" concert TheAwakeWigglesandLachyGillespie.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Lachy Gillespie TheAwakeWigglesandTheWigglesinTraining.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and the Wiggles in Training TheAwakeWigglesinCelebration!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Celebration!" TheAwakeWigglesatSiriusXMStudio.jpg|The Awake Wiggles at Sirius XM studio TheAwakeWigglesinTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra TheAwakeWigglesinGreg'sReunion.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in Sprout episode: "Greg's Reunion" TheAwakeWigglesatWigglesHeadquaters.jpg|The Awake Wiggles at Headquaters TheAwakeWigglesinNewZealandCelebrationTour.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in New Zealand Celebration Tour TheAwakeWigglesonTheMorningShow.jpg|The Awake Wiggles on "The Morning Show" TheAwakeWigglesonBreakfastTelevision.jpg|The Awake Wiggles on "Breakfast Television" TheAwakeWigglesinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" TheAwakeWigglesinSoundCheck!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Sound Check!" TheAwakeWigglesandGregPage.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Greg Page TheAwakeWigglesandKingJeff.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and King Jeff TheAwakeWigglesinGrandBrightonHotel.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in Grand Brighton Hotel TheAwakeWigglesinTakingOff!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Taking Off!" TheAwakeWigglesinCanada.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in Canada TheAwakeWigglesinWigglyShowtime.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Wiggly Showtime!" File:TheNewAwakeWiggles,DorothyandWags.jpg|The New Awake Wiggles, Dorothy and Wags File:TheNewAwakeWiggles,DorothyandHenry.jpg|The New Awake Wiggles, Dorothy and Henry File:TheNewAwakeWigglesandTheWigglyMascots.jpg|The New Awake Wiggles and the Wiggly Mascots File:TheNewAwakeWigglesandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|The New Awake Wiggles and Henry the Octopus TheAwakeWigglesontheBigRedBoatRide.jpg|The Awake Wiggles on the Big Red Boat ride File:TheNewAwakeWigglesonSunrise.jpg|The New Awake Wiggles on Sunrise TheAwakeWigglesatHydePark,Sydney.jpg|The Awake Wiggles at Hyde Park, Sydney TheAwakeWigglesatTheTreehouseEarlyChildhoodCentre.jpg|The Wiggles at The Tree-house Early Childhood Centre TheAwakeWigglesatWestfieldParramatta.jpg|The Awake Wiggles at Westfield Parramatta TheAwakeWigglesinHatSong.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Hat Song" TheAwakeWigglesandAntonioField.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Antonio Field TheNewAwakeWigglesandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The New Awake Wiggles and Dorothy the Dinosaur TheAwakeWigglesinTakingOffTour!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Taking Off Tour!" TheAwakeWigglesattheSydneyRoyalEasterShow.jpg|The Awake Wiggles at the Sydney Royal Easter Show File:TheAwakeWigglesinMeetTheMusicians.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Meet The Musicians" TheAwakeWigglesonPrestonandSteve'sDailyRush.jpg|The Awake Wiggles on "Preston and Steve's Daily Rush" TheAwakeWigglesatCitiField.jpg|The Awake Wiggles at Citi Field game TheAwakeWigglesinFurryTales.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Furry Tales" TheOriginalAwakeWiggles.jpg|The Original Awake Wiggles File:TheNewAwakeWigglesandTheMaleWiggleFriends.jpg|The New Awake Wiggles and the Male Wiggle Friends File:TheNewAwakeWigglesandTheLandWiggleFriends.jpg|The New Awake Wiggles and The Land Wiggle Friends TheAwakeWigglesinPumpkinFace.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Pumpkin Face" TheAwakeWigglesinTabaNaba(Episode).jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Taba Naba (episode)" ALotofCamelot!13.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "A Lot Of Camelot!" TheAwakeWigglesandTheMiniMites.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and "The Mini Mites" InvisibleLachy-Wigglehouse2.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Invisible Lachy" HairDisaster-Wigglehouse14.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Hair Disaster!" TheAwakeWigglesandMadameBouffant.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Madame Bouffant HairDisaster-Wigglehouse19.jpg|The Awake Wiggles, Madame Bouffant and Mary Clare TheAwakeWigglesandMaryClare.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Mary Clare TheAwakeWigglesInSimonGoesQuackers.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Simon Goes Quackers" TheAwakeWigglesinLet'sAllShake!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Let's all Shake" TheAwakeWigglesatMixFMStudio.jpg|The Awake Wiggles at Mix FM studio TheAwakeWigglesatWestfieldGardens.jpg|The Awake Wiggles at Westfield Eastgardens TheAwakeWigglesonFoxNews.jpg|The Awake Wiggles on "Fox News" TheAwakeWigglesinCalgary,Canada.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in Calgary, Canada TheNewAwakeWigglesandWagstheDog.jpg|The New Awake Wiggles and Wags the Dog TheAwakeWigglesinGoSantaGo!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Go Santa Go!" TheAwakeWigglesandJohnFieldattheAppleStore.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and John Field at the Apple Store TheAwakeWigglesonPlayWorld.jpg|The Awake Wiggles on PlayWorld TheAwakeWigglesatWestfieldHornsby.jpg|The Awake Wiggles at Westfield Hornsby TheAwakeWigglesandJeffFatt.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Jeff Fatt TheAwakeWigglesinHotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles(2013).jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles" (2013) TheAwakeWigglesatAustraliaDayLunch.jpg|The Awake Wiggles at Australia Day Lunch TheAwakeWigglesandLeeHawkins.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Lee Hawkins TheAwakeWigglesinApplesandBananas.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Apples and Bananas" TheAwakeWigglesinApplesandBananasTour.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Apples and Bananas Tour" TheAwakeWigglesInGoTheSocceroos.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Go, The Socceroos!" Music Video TheAwakeWigglesinWigglehouse.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Wiggle House" TheAwakeWigglesinEmma'sBikeWon'tWork.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series 2 TheAwakeWigglesinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Rock & Roll Preschool" TheAwakeWigglesin1995.jpg TheAwakeWigglesPerformingtheMagicBoxTrick.jpg TheAwakeWigglesinAnthonyHasOverEaten!.jpg TheAwakeWigglesinWigglehouse.jpg TheAwakeWigglesinDetectiveLachy.jpg TheAwakeWigglesinLachy'sOrangeHair.jpg TheAwakeWigglesinAhoyThere,Lachy!.jpg TheAwakeWigglesinEmma'sBikeWon'tWork.jpg TheAwakeWigglesinDuckStreet.jpg TheAwakeWigglesinSimon'sSadFruitSalad.jpg TheAwakeWigglesinLilly.jpg TheAwakeWigglesinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg TheAwakeWigglesonHeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg TheAwakeWigglesandDarylSomers.jpg TheAwakeWigglesatDorothy'sDanceParty.jpg TheAwakeWigglesinTeddyBearTouchtheGround.jpg TheAwakeWigglesattheAdelaideEntertainmentCentre.jpg TheAwakeWigglesinMusicalLandscape.jpg TheAwakeWigglesinTVSeries6-BehindtheScenes.jpg TheAwakeWigglesinPopGotheWiggles.jpg TheAwakeWigglesinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg TheAwakeWigglesinGettingStrong!Prologue.jpg TheAwakeTaiwaneseWigglesPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg TheAwakeTaiwaneseWigglesinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg AnthonyHasOverEaten!-Wigglehouse12.jpg 10255556 10152601127707018 5132885087282857050 n.jpg TheAwakeWigglesatSchool.jpg TheAwakeWigglesin1995.jpg TheAwakeWigglesPerformingtheMagicBoxTrick.jpg TheAwakeWigglesinRockandRollPreschool.jpg TheAwakeWigglesinHipHopWithEmma.jpg TheAwakeWigglesinAnthonyHasOverEaten!.jpg TheAwakeWigglesinWigglehouse.jpg TheAwakeWigglesinDetectiveLachy.jpg TheAwakeWigglesinLachy'sOrangeHair.jpg TheAwakeWigglesinTheLaughingDoctor(Episode).jpg TheAwakeWigglesinAhoyThere,Lachy!.jpg TheAwakeWigglesinEmma'sBikeWon'tWork.jpg TheAwakeWigglesinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg TheAwakeWiggles,JohnandJohnPatrick.jpg|The Awake Wiggles, John Field and John Patrick Field TheAwakeWigglesonStage.jpg|The Awake Wiggles on stage Category:Characters Category:Group characters Category:The Wiggles Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Greg Trios Category:Anthony Trios Category:Murray Trios Category:Emma Trios Category:Simon Trios Category:Sam Trios